¡El Tequila No da Cruda!
by GuajolotA
Summary: ShinjixHiyori El tequila puede que no de cruda, pero tampoco es como que evite que hagas alguna que otra tonteria...


Ehem…ejem…1…2…3…

**Ehem…ejem…1…2…3….bueno, bueno se ve a Ana con un ****micrófono ****¿Alguien me oye?...bueno ya que. Hola n.n soy AnaBlack0516, y pues…este es mi primer fic en la sección…y creo que el primero de la pareja en español O.o bue…la idea se me vino algo así como a las 7: 30 AM cuando no podía dormir (lo que me recuerda que debería estar durmiendo) En fin…el titulo es un hecho…XD o eso mínimo me parece**

**Advertencias: Ay…pss no se…algo de OoC supongo o.o **

**Disclaimer: de hecho no tengo que poner disclaimer por que Bleach es ****mío… ¿alguien se la creyó? ¿No? ¿Nadie?...a pss será por que Bleach no es mío, no me hagan decirlo si ya saben que no es así…**

-Dialogo

Narración

"_Pensamiento"_

**Notas de su fabulafantasitca escritora**

-…- (cambio de escena)

**EL TEQUILA NO DA CRUDA**(pero no evita idioteces)

Ya bastante tiempo después de la guerra contra Aizen, los Vizards decidieron que tal vez, seria buena idea darse un descanso y conocer el mundo. Por lo que conocieron y visitaron varios países y ciudades famosas. Durante su estadía en E U A no pudieron evitar conocer Las Vegas, a la única a la que no le pareció la idea fue a Hiyori, ya que aunque se podría decir que habían "envejecido" era la única que parecía menor de edad, incluso Shinji podría decir que tenia 21 años, y como todos tenían sus identificaciones falsas (de mano de Urahara por supuesto) ella seria la única que no podría apostar.

-¡¿Pero por que no pudimos venir cuando ya me viera mayor de edad?!-se quejaba Hiyori como por enésima ves en esa hora.

-Por que ya estamos aquí, y venir solo para regresarnos no es una opción-dijo tranquilamente Shinji que leía una revista-además, deben de haber muchas cosas que podrías hacer…-Hiyori lo vio escéptica-no se, ir de compras o algo.

-Oh, wow, que divertido suena eso-dijo sarcásticamente mientras se acomodaba en el sillón. Estaban todos en el lobby de su hotel mientras decidían que harían durante el día, o mas bien, que harían con Hiyori durante todo el día que ellos planeaban usar gastando dinero a lo bestia.

-Así se habla-dijo un igualmente sarcástico Shinji mientras cambiaba de pagina, lastima que no reacciono lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que un florero le cayese en la cara

"_De alguna manera u__ otra, lo vi venir"_

_-…-_

Si de algo Hiyori estaba total y completamente segura era de que Las Vegas no era un lugar para un menor de edad, ahora todos estaban en un bar del que la habían echado por no llevar identificación, aunque ella había jurado que no tomaría nada, lo que era un hecho ya que los otros Vizards jamás la dejaban tomar, pero aun así la echaron, así que los esperaba sentada fuera de este.

-¿Te diviertes?-le pregunto Shinji sentándose a su lado

-Obviamente que no idiota-le grito Hiyori, cuando Shinji le dio un vaso con contenido desconocido para ella.- ¿Qué carajos es esto?

-Tequila con limón, sal y refresco-dijo para tomar el de un vaso cual al parecer tenía lo mismo

-¿Me vas a dejar beber, calvito?-pregunto sorprendida

-Solo no le digas a los otros.-Aun así Hiyori veía el vaso con algo de sospecha-no te preocupes, si te pones muy mal, acá estamos todos y además, el tequila no da resaca.-y así con un pequeño 'hum' Hiyori comenzó a beber del vaso…

-…-

La luz se filtraba por las ventas pegando justamente en la cara de Shinji que abrió los ojos pesadamente, para ver molesto la ventana, aun así bostezo e intento volver a dormir cuando noto un molesto cosquilleo en su brazo izquierdo, algo le cortaba la circulación y no le dejaba dormir, luego el levemente mas despierto rubio sintió que lo que fuese que le cortaba la circulación del brazo, estaba sobre su hombro, y que de hecho su brazo lo rodeaba. Shinji tuvo un rápido debate mental de si, simplemente mover el brazo, aunque era posible que no saliese, o darse la vuelta para analizar el problema un poco mas a profundidad…por alguna razón una voz en el fondo de su cabeza le decía que hiciera lo segundo, así que muy perezosamente se empezó a dar la vuelta con una lentitud inigualable…

"_Oh…no…"_

Apoyada en su hombro, se encontraba Hiyori dormida, acurrucada en el y su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Shinji no pudo evitar notar lo que tal vez seria el peor de sus problemas hasta ahora, aunque la sabana cubría completamente a Hiyori, estaba total y completamente seguro de una cosa, una sola cosa…estaba desnuda.

"_Que alguien me diga que__ esto no es cierto"_

No es necesario decir que el también estaba desnudo, y el, como el gran caballero que es, o que cree que es, sintió que debía despertar a la chica, aunque eso significara ganarse la paliza de su vida.

-Hi…Hiyori-empezó a llamarla mientras con el brazo que tenia libre la sacudía muy levemente. La respuesta de ella fue algo muy parecido a un gruñido aunque no se despertó-Hiyori-la sacudió con mas fuerza-Hiyori, despierta.

-Déjame en paz, calvito.-dijo esta acomodándose, en lo que ella creía, era una almohada

-Hiyori, es importante

-Argh, ¿que demonios quieres?-dijo volteando a donde creía que Shinji estaría. Luego simplemente regreso a su posición inicial, y ahí fue cuando noto que su peculiar almohada era, en realidad, el hombro de Shinji.- ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!-grito sentándose en la cama rápidamente-un…un momento-bajo la mirada levemente, y no tardo ni un cuarto de segundo en notar cierta peculiaridad-¿E…e…estoy desnuda?-pregunto viendo primero su pecho cubierto por la sabana y luego volteando a ver a Shinji quien seguía acostado y que ahora se cubría los ojos pesadamente con su mano recientemente liberada, este simplemente asintió con la cabeza-¿tu también…l…lo estas?-otra ves asintió levemente-dime que es una broma-Shinji negó con la cabeza-No, no, no, no, ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¿¡CUANTOS JODIDOS VASOS ME TOME?! ¡¿Y que con eso de que no dejarían que me pusiera muy mal?! ¡Te juro que te voy a matar!-y ahí fue cuando Hiyori comenzó a enlistar las diferentes maneras en las que torturaría y mataría a Shinji, e incluso algunas torturas que le aria a su cuerpo aunque ya estuviera muerto.

Shinji intentaba no pensar en lo que Hiyori decía, en parte por que quería recordar que había pasado la noche anterior, por muy claro que pareciese, y en parte, por que sabia que Hiyori no mentía y muy posiblemente si le hiciese todo lo que decía. Cuando noto un pequeño detalle, un dorado y redondo detalle.

-Hiyori…-la llamo el muchacho

-…y luego te abriré tu estupida y calva cabeza y sacare tus sesos…

-…Hiyori…-le llamo alzando solo un poco la voz.

-…y te are comerlos lenta y asquerosamente en un estofado que yo misma preparare…

-¡Hiyori!-la chica solo lo volteo a ver

-¡¿Y ahora que carajo quieres, pedazo de animal?!-no es necesario mencionar que esto lo dijo con un tono bastante molesto

-Tu mano.

-¿Qué tiene mi mano?

-¿No la has visto?

-Tengo cosas en las que preocuparme, no tengo tiempo de….

-Mira tu mano-le ordeno, la chica solo rodó los ojos y vio su mano

-No tiene nada de especial

-Esa no, la izquierda-la chica miro su mano izquierda notando el pequeño detalle que Shinji noto en su misma mano

-…u…un… ¿un anillo?-parecía que quería seguir hablando pero por un minuto no salía ni un sonido de su boca-…no puedo apostar ¡¿pero me dejaron casarme borracha?!-Shinji se sentó junto a ella.

-Siempre creí que bromeabas cuando decías que algún día serias mi esposa-dijo con tono inexpresivo y con la mirada perdida.

-Yo también creía eso.-ambos se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, ambos con la mirada pérdida y con una cara inexpresiva.

Shinji rompió el silencio;

-Bueno, ya que, hay que ver el lado positivo

-A si ¿Cuál?

-Pues, que mínimo te casaste conmigo y no con cualquier loco de por ahí, y además…

-¿Qué cosa?-Shinji se acerco a ella pegando su frente en la de ella lo que hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

-que te apuesto por lo que mas quieras…a que no tienes resaca-dijo antes de darle un rápido beso en lo labios y pararse dejando a Hiyori bastante sorprendida. Luego simplemente sonrió y se dijo a si misma;

-Me case.

**Ya ta…**

**Esta pareja no me gusta…ME ENCANCTA! Es mi segunda pareja favorita en Bleach (la primera es GinRan) simplemente amo como se ven juntos XD y queria escribir algo de ellos desde hace tiempo. Bien y ago una conti, bien y no…solo el tiempo lo sabra (a que profunda XD)**

**Weno, weno, les pido por favor reviews…blah blah blah, por que los reviews me hacen feliz y cuando estoy feliz me da mas por escribir :3 y ademas cuando estoy feliz menos personas inocentes mueren (no, eso no…) bueno…**

**CHAU!!**


End file.
